U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/007,532 filed Jan. 15, 1998 in the name of Thomas J. Gretz for, "Snap in Cable Connector" describes a locking cable connector composed of three mating pieces that snap together and provide a connector for helically wound armored or metal clad electrical conductors. A spring steel adapter is used in conjunction with an electrical junction box to fix the location of the locking cable connector with respect to the junction box. The first piece of the snap in locking cable connector is a die cast member including at its inbound end a smooth outer cylindrical section having an outer diameter with flanges that accommodates a spring steel adapter. The second piece is a spring steel locking ring provided to receive a helically wound shielded cable that is inserted into the out end of the die cast member. The locking ring has outwardly directed tangs that allow insertion into the die cast member but restrict withdrawal thereof from the die cast member. The locking ring also has oppositely or outwardly directed tangs to receive the armored cable and to restrict its movement in the opposite or withdrawal direction.
The spring steel locking ring has a cut out section that permits slight compression so that the locking ring may be easily inserted into the die cast member. Once inserted, the locking ring is able to expand to the full inner diameter of the die cast member to provide a tight and secure fit.